Wawanakwa High
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Zoey's finally dating after a rough break-up. Trent has been chasing after a girl since freshman year. Izzy is a girl whose life is spinning out of control. Geoff is a party boy susceptible to temptation. Noah is a sarcastic genius trying to find his place. And Dakota's the new girl set to stir up as much trouble as she can. What draws them all together? Nothing but Wawanakwa High.
1. Trent and Zoey are Starting Over

It was just an average day in the Wawanakwa High School cafeteria.

Trent Kort sat at a table with his friends. "Dude, I'm telling you. She kissed me!"

Tyler Barr, Scott Summers, and Cody Jameson all exchanged glances. "Um… are you _sure_ that she kissed you?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Yeah. Maybe the lights were off and she slipped… or maybe you just dreamt it… or maybe you accidentally kissed your mom again…"

Trent punched him hard in the shoulder. "You swore to never speak of that again!" As Tyler and Cody laughed, Trent added, "And the lights were on! She knew what she was doing. What she was doing was kissing me!"

"Maybe she was drunk," Cody suggested. "That's what girls do. They drink, do some stupid stuff they'll later regret… Not that she'd regret kissing you, but hey, why else would she?"

Trent threw his hands into the air. "You guys are all assholes! Zoey kissed me. Zoey. Kissed. Me. I swear! It was the best party ever."

"Dude, you've been chasing Zoey since freshman year and you've been totally friendzoned. And now two years later we're just supposed to believe that she decided to kiss you?" Tyler asked.

"As if," Scott retorted. "Unless she admits it – which no sane girl ever would – I'm not buying it."

"Stupid Scott," Trent muttered, and the others laughed. Seeing a girl walk past their table, he called over to her. "Hey, Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria de la Cruz walked over. "Oh, hey Trent. Boys," she said. Being one of the popular girls, she was unfamiliar with the names of Trent's unpopular friends.

"You were at Lindsay's party last night, right?"

Anne Maria gasped. "Of course I was there! You can't expect me to miss a party! Come on, Trent, I thought you knew me better than that."

Trent grinned. "How could I be so silly. Anyways, did you see me there last night?"

"Oh, did I see you there," Anne Maria giggled, playfully patting his cheek. "You and that redhead girl! I saw, I saw!"

"Thank you," Trent replied as the popular girl walked away. He turned back to his friends and all three of them were staring at him with their mouths gaping.

"Is the entire world falling apart at the seams?" Scott called out to the skies.

* * *

Zoey Fitzpatrick sat with her best friend LeShawna Winters. "So girl, what's the big news you gotta tell me?" LeShawna asked sassily.

Zoey sighed. "Well, it's about something that happened at Lindsay's party last night."

"Damn, girl! I heard that party was off the chain! I wanted to go but I was sick. What happened?"

"I kind of kissed someone…"

LeShawna gave her mock applause. "Well good for you, pasty! It's been forever since you've had some fun. First guy since Mike. I'm proud of you!"

"You won't be so proud when I tell you who the guy was," Zoey added with a nervous chuckle.

LeShawna narrowed her eyes. "Was it my Harold? Did you kiss _my_ Harold? So help the power vested in a bodacious sugar, I will strangle your string bean white girl neck -"

"No!" Zoey interrupted, shaking her hands. "It wasn't Harold!"

"Better not," LeShawna scoffed. "Just spit it out already! Who was it?"

"Um… Trent…"

"_Damn_, girl!" LeShawna exclaimed. "You've had him on a leash for years! You're crazier than I thought!"

"I have not had him on a leash!" Zoey replied.

"How did this happen!"

"I just kind of… kissed him. I don't know… and then I kissed him again… and there was some tongue…"

"Red, you've got game," LeShawna replied with a playful wink. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"That party was just insane."

* * *

"That party was just _insane_!" Izzy Adamson exclaimed. "Geoff got some drinks in, and things just went… _insane_!"

Izzy Adamson had a reputation as a wild party girl. Some students would claim that they've seen her more frequently drunk than sober, even at school, but to the surprise of many she was also in line to be the valedictorian the following year.

Izzy's friend, Bridgette Romalotti, made a disappointed face. "Geoff brought drinks in? He promised me that he was done doing that after what happened at Katie's party…"

Izzy just waved her off. "Chill out, Bridgette! It was nothing. Just one bottle! And it was nothing like Katie's. Nobody -"

"We don't speak of it," Bridgette interrupted darkly. A few seconds passed and the two girls laughed. "So, did you do the physics homework?"

"Pfft, physics homework! That's a good one," Izzy laughed. "Nobody does physics homework. That old bat doesn't even check it."

"Really?" Bridgette asked, surprised. "You used to be so conscientious about your work."

"Yeah, well… it's physics! Chill out, Bridge, don't be so hardcore!" The bell rang. "Hey, I've got Spanish. Wanna come over after school?"

Bridgette smiled. "Yeah, sure. Meet you by your locker!" As Izzy happily bounced away, Bridgette shook her head. "I hope she isn't throwing her life away," she muttered.

* * *

Five minutes after the bell rang, Duncan Stevens opened the door to his French class and sauntered in. Most of the class laughed; it wasn't the first time Duncan had been late. Mr. McLean was substituting the class and was presently asleep at his desk.

As Duncan took up his seat next to Owen Shields, Owen giggled loudly. "Ha, good one, Duncan, buddy!"

Mr. McLean snorted awake. "Huh? Shields – what exactly is just so funny that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep?"

"Well, um…"

"Wait a second," McLean called out. "Stevens! You weren't here for roll call." He turned to Beth Pensky. "Was he?"

"No, sir," the goody-two-shoes replied with a gross smug on her face. Duncan had continually made fun of her over the years and it felt good to get one over on him.

McLean grinned. "Sorry, dude, but looks like you've got de-ten-tion! After school. Be there." Everyone made that sound that kids always make when somebody got in trouble.

When the noise settled, Duncan groaned. "Thanks, big guy. I really needed another detention."

"Hehe, sorry," Owen replied meekly.

"Yeah, whatever. It's no big deal. Who let McLean be a teacher anyways?"

"My thoughts exactly," came a quirky voice. The two boys turned around to see Dawn Cassidy. "He's a cruel, unfair man!"

Duncan and Owen exchanged glances. "Um… no offense, creepy girl, but I don't believe we've ever spoken."

"There's a first time for everything," Dawn replied with a smile. Owen giggled and Duncan gave a slight grin.

"I appreciate your wit," Duncan commented.

Beth, sitting at the desk right in front of the teacher's, as she always did, turned around in her chair and saw Duncan laughing and talking with Owen and Dawn. Dawn! Of all people to get roped into Duncan's jerkiness, Beth certainly hadn't expected Dawn to be one of them.

"Look at him, pretending like detention isn't even a bad thing," she muttered. "Oh, Duncan! You've tormented me far too long. I will get back at you!"

McLean, asleep again, snorted. "Hmm?"

Beth quickly lowered her voice and the substitute was out again. "Just you wait, Duncan Stevens – just you wait."

* * *

Geoff Deneuf and DJ Gabriels were spending their gym class shooting hoops. "Dude, Lindsay's party was off the chain!" Geoff exclaimed with a grin. "The drinks were pretty good, and the dancing was insane!"

"Dude, you got a girlfriend," DJ playfully reminded him as he made a basket from the three-point line. DJ was thinking of trying out for the team this year. "Remember? Kinda short, blonde, really pretty – think her name's Bridgette?"

"I know dude!" Geoff replied as he attempted the same shot and missed. "I'd never cheat on Bridgette, trust me. I just like to get loose!"

"As long as it didn't turn out like Katie's party…"

"Man, we promised never to speak of it again!" Geoff whined, stomping his foot. The two dudes laugh.

"Katie still refuses to acknowledge that I'm friends with you," DJ pointed out. After another couple of shots, he added, "How do you think Bridgette's gonna like it when she finds out you brought drinks to another party?"

Geoff waved it off. "It'll be fine. If anything, Izzy can calm her down. Man, that chick can party!" He took another shot and it ended up knocking into the head of one of the guys sitting on the benches. "Sorry, Noah!" Geoff called out.

Noah Kumar rubbed his head. "It's fine! No, really, I wanted a new concussion!" he attempted to throw the ball back to Geoff but it barely made any distance.

Geoff ran over and plucked it off the ground. "Oh, cool, then. Hey, did you do the psychology homework?"

"Yeah, why?" Noah asked suspiciously. He suddenly caught on to what was being asked of him. "No way, man. I spend all night working on my homework because I don't have a life. I'm not going to just hand it off to some pretty boy who spent the weekend partying."

Geoff flashed him a smile. "I'll give you twenty dollars for it."

"Would you like it now or later?"

* * *

Courtney Guinness, a wide, fake smile on her face, was giving the new girl a tour. "And there's the science lab… oh, and look, over here is the computer lab… and my favorite, the math lab!" She sighed. "Oh, aren't labs magnificent?" As the Student Council president, it was her duty to give tours to the new students as she was currently doing.

The girl, Dakota Peterson, looked extremely uninterested. "Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"What school did you used to go to?" Courtney asked, pretending to be nice just for show. _Every idiot is a voter_, she thought to herself.

"Boney Island Preparatory Academy," Dakota replied, bored.

"Oh, I think I know some people that go there! Do you know -"

"Nope," Dakota replied.

Courtney glared. "Whatever. Now let's just wrap up this tour."

After walking for a few more minutes, Dakota suddenly stopped. "Um, Courtney? What's that?"

Courtney turned to her. "Oh, nothing. Just the gym. Full of sweat and physical activity."

"No, I mean… what's _that_?" Dakota asked again, pointing.

Courtney followed her finger and giggled. "Oh, _that_. His name is Geoff."

"Is he single?"

"I don't think so."

Geoff noticed the two girls. Smiling, he waved at them before continuing a 1-on-1 game with DJ.

Dakota grinned. "Well, that's never stopped me before."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This first chapter I'm using to set up the running storylines – Trent and Zoey's romance, Izzy's partying attitude, and Dakota stirring up trouble. I hope everyone enjoys this and I'll update soon, and reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Bridgette Makes a Move

The final bell rang. Geoff and Noah walked out of their psychology class, which had been substituted by Mr. McLean.

"Thanks again for the homework, dude," Geoff said with a wide grin as he passed Noah a twenty.

Noah examined it and after deciding it was valid – he'd been doing this ever since Geoff's Patented Counterfeit Scam – put it in his pocket. "As long as the price is right, who cares about their morals?"

"That's the spirit!" Geoff exclaimed, excitedly patting Noah on the back.

As the party boy walked away, Noah rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "Ow…"

Noah walked to his locker and while he was opening it his neighbor, Harold Kinnely, walked up. "Gosh, Noah, I hope you're still not giving that idiot your homework," Harold commented. "Stand up for yourself, man!"

"Oh, Harold, sweet, smelly, naïve Harold," Noah replied with a sigh. "I'm smart. I'm poor. Geoff is dumb. Geoff has money. Can you put all of the pieces together?"

"I'd never be caught dead giving some popular guy my homework," Harold said. "I'd rather be poor and see them fail then be rich and see them succeed. Wouldn't you?"

"Sometimes you actually make sense, Harold," Noah answered. "But doing nice things to Geoff also provides the illusion that I have friends. And that's an illusion I intend to cling to."

"You probably have more friends than you think," Harold replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a voluptuous sugar mama just waiting for me."

That left Noah alone with his thoughts and some money. "Morals and loneliness, money and fake friends… I choose the money!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Crazyass students," a grumpy Mr. McLean commented as he walked past.

* * *

Lindsay Norton was still in her trigonometry classroom. "Um, Ms. Bling Bling," she started.

"It's Blaineley, for the millionth time!" Ms. Blaineley O'Halloran answered with a stomp of her foot.

"Oh, sure! Blanilla!"

Blaineley face-palmed. "Sure, whatever. Now Lindsay, there's no easy way to say this… you're failing my class."

Lindsay looked crestfallen. "Oh, no! I thought I did so good on that test thingy though!"

"Lindsay… you got a zero…"

"But," Lindsay interjected, pointing to the paper on the teacher's desk, "I drew a smiley face! That's how you know I did wellcellently."

Blaineley stared blankly at the dim-witted student. "Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay. Please leave my office before I bang my head against the chalkboard out of sheer frustration."

"Okay! Bye, Ms. Barnlie!"

As Lindsay left the room, closing the door behind her, Blaineley shrieked, "It's _Blaineley_!"

* * *

Geoff sauntered up to Bridgette's locker. "Hey, Bridgey-Boo!" Geoff said, moving in for a kiss.

"Not so fast, party boy," Bridgette replied, pushing his head away. "We need to talk."

Amidst the crowd of students going to their locker and going home, Geoff shrugged. This wasn't the first time the two 'needed to talk'. "Sure, Bridge. What's up?"

"I heard that you brought drinks to Lindsay's party?" When Geoff whistled and meekly turned away, Bridgette shoved his shoulder. "Geoff! You promised me. How could you?"

"It wasn't a big deal, Bridge," Geoff replied, shrugging it off. "The stuff wasn't even that strong. I promise! It was nothing like Katie's party at all."

Bridgette shuddered at the memory. "She still refuses to acknowledge that we date. You know that?"

Geoff put his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me, Bridgette. I know how to take care of myself now, especially after the, um… _incident_."

"Yeah, sure," Bridgette muttered. Geoff grinned and playfully pecked her on the lips.

"Trust me! So you wanna go over to _Chef's_? Grab some grub?"

"Sorry, Geoff, but I've already got plans to go over to Izzy's," Bridgette replied. "In fact, I've got to go meet her now." When Geoff put on a pouty face, she laughed. "Geoff! Not today. Maybe later this week, okay?"

"Fine, sure," Geoff replied. "See you later."

The couple kissed and Bridgette walked away to go meet up with Izzy. Unbeknownst to the couple, someone had been watching them with a devious gleam in their eyes. "I _so_ need to get my hands on that," Dakota muttered to herself evilly.

* * *

Zoey, not watching where she was going as she responded to several texts, accidentally walked in to someone, and their books scattered all over the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll help you pick them up, if that's okay…"

As she bent over, she looked at who she'd bumped into and saw Trent. "Oh… hey, Trent," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Trent chuckled. "Oh, um… hey, Zoey."

After Zoey helped him pick up his books, the two stood awkwardly. At the same time, they both said, "Hey, I think we need to talk."

"You first," Trent gestured.

Zoey shook her head. "No, I insist! You first."

"I don't want to impose. If you've got something to say…"

"Ladies first!" Zoey pointed out. "Oh… wait… no, that's not what I meant!"

Trent laughed. "Fine. I'll go first."

Then, someone walked up to the two. "Hey, guys!"

Trent and Zoey turned to see Mike Grant giving them a chip-toothed smile. "What's up?" he asked perkily.

"Um, I was just leaving," Trent replied enigmatically.

As he hurried off, Zoey called out, "Trent, wait!" But he didn't turn back, apparently not hearing her over the din of the hallway.

"What's his deal?" Mike asked, concerned.

Zoey turned to him. "Mike…"

* * *

Cody and Scott walked in to _Chef's_ together; Tyler was supposed to join them but he was trying out for… virtually everything. "You know there's no chance he's making any team at all," Scott pointed out.

Cody laughed. "Maybe not. But at least he tries!"

"Whatever," Scott replied. His attention was suddenly caught by a bodacious figure at the counter. "Later, Cody. Scott's on the prowl."

"Hey!" Cody exclaimed. "You can't just ditch me!"

"There's always room here," came a sarcastic voice, and Cody turned to see Noah sitting alone in a booth with books casually strewn across the table.

Clearing room for the nerd, Noah offered him a seat. "I promise I won't ditch you for a hot girl. Even if I could."

"You're funny, Noah," Cody said with a laugh. "That only leaves the option of a hot girl coming over here to us!"

Lindsay took this moment to come waddling over excitedly. "Ohmygosh! I totes need your help!"

Noah and Cody met eyes and Noah shrugged. "What can I do for you, honey?" he asked the blonde.

* * *

Chef wiped down another glass as two boys walked in to the candy bar. Taking seats at the counter, Chef asked them, "What'll you be having?"

"A tall delicious glass of victory!" Tyler exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air.

"Um, I'll have a small glass of repulsive defeat," DJ replied dejectedly.

"What's got you two maggots all in conflicting stages of emotion?" Chef asked inquisitively.

"The basketball team!" Tyler exclaimed. "I finally made something!"

Chef looked at DJ. "And I take it you didn't?"

"No," DJ replied dejectedly.

As Tyler reached into his wallet, Chef shook his head. "It's on the house this time, jumpsuit. As your you," he added, pointing at DJ, "come with me."

DJ shrugged and followed Chef into a storage closet. Chef clicked on the lights and DJ saw the shelves crammed with trophies. "Whoa…" he muttered.

"Maggot," Chef began, "You want to be on this basketball team, correct?"

"More than anything, sir," DJ replied earnestly.

"Well, prepare to learn from the best."

* * *

"You want me to… tutor you?" Noah asked, incredulous.

Lindsay batted her eyes. "Oh, pretty, pretty please, Cody!"

Cody giggled. "Um, I'm Cody…"

"No, silly! You're Noah!" Lindsay chuckled.

"_I'm_ Noah," Noah pointed out.

"Paul?"

"Lindsay!" both boys called out.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Noah made a gesture for Cody to leave. "Dude, you promised!" Cody whined.

"We all make promises," Noah replied wittily, and a grumbling Cody got up to go look for Scott. "Now, Lindsay, why exactly would it be in my interest to tutor you?"

Lindsay scratched her chin. "Um… I'll pay you five dollars an hour?"

"Wow, I'll be rich in no time!" Noah replied sarcastically.

Lindsay smiled. "Exactly! And I'll also invite you to my next party."

_Perfect opportunity to continue this charade of having friends_, Noah thought to himself. "Fine, I'm in. We'll start in a few days."

"Yay! Thanks so much Cody!"

"It's Noah…"

"Paul?"

* * *

Geoff had just been loafing around the school by himself, not wanting to go home yet. Finally he went to his locker; the hallway was deserted.

"Hey there, sweetie," came a voice. Geoff nearly fell on the floor having noticed no one in the hallway.

A figure stepped into view and walked towards him. "Um… hi there," Geoff replied, packing his bag.

"My name's Dakota," Dakota introduced.

"Geoff," Geoff replied. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. You new or something?"

"Yes, I am, actually," Dakota replied innocently. "Just moved, in fact."

Geoff smiled. "Well, here's my number. Call me sometime and I'll show you around."

"I'd like that." Dakota smiled. _Is it really this easy to steal someone's boyfriend?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Izzy and Bridgette were loafing around in Izzy's room. Having finished their homework, they were making small talk when Izzy peered out into the hallway. Seeing no sign of her parents, she reached into her closet and pulled out a bottle. "Want some?" she said excitedly, offering some of the alcohol to Bridgette.

Bridgette shook her head. "No, I'm good, Izzy. And what are you even doing with drinks in your house anyways? What if your parents catch you!"

"Pfft, as if," the wild girl replied as she poured herself a shot glass. Downing it in a single gulp, she added, "They're totally oblivious. Unless it's right under their nose, they'll never find out."

"I still think it's a bad idea for you to be getting drunk at home," Bridgette pointed out. "It seems like you're overdoing it a bit."

"Junior year is tough," Izzy playfully whined. "I just like to wind down a bit. Would you rather I get drunk on the streets with strange boys? Because I promised myself that it was only as a last resort."

Bridgette laughed. "Well, I guess. But still! Pace yourself, Izzy. Don't waste your money, and life, away on drinks, okay?"

"Whateverrrr!" Izzy looked to her watch and noticed the time. "Wow, it's getting late. Want my dad to drive you home?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a second," Bridgette replied. "I need to get my things together."

As Izzy bounced downstairs to get her dad ready, Bridgette sighed. "This is for your own good, Izzy…" she took the bottle out from the closet and laid it on Izzy's bed for anyone to see. "I hope you won't be mad…"

And with that she went downstairs after her friend.

* * *

**I like the cast that I'm focusing on so far. But don't worry - other characters will be introduced. I've got story plans for both Gwen and Justin specifically. But for the main part, I'll keep the core cast as the ones already introduced.**

**Bridgette's actions are going to have serious repercussions in the chapters to come, and Dakota's already put her plan to steal Geoff into play. Noah's attempting to fit in but at the same time is conflicted by Harold's words. In the end, will he choose pretend popular friends or the real deal?**


	3. Izzy Starts to Break

Noah walked into school and immediately ventured in the direction of his locker. "Today's going to be a long day," he sighed; his first tutoring session with Lindsay was after school.

As he walked along, he saw Izzy sitting by herself in an empty classroom. She had her hands linked and wasn't blinking; her eyes were red. "Um, hey Izzy," Noah started, walking in, "Are you okay?" It was the first time in a while he could recall seeing her sober.

"No," Izzy replied solemnly.

Noah just stood there awkwardly. "Um… want to talk about it?"

"No," Izzy replied again. She just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

Noah shrugged. "Um… alright, then."

As he exited the classroom, he distinctly noticed the sound of someone crying.

* * *

Justin Rodriguez was holding an early morning meeting. Or at least he was supposed to; the teacher he was supposed to be meeting with hadn't shown up. "Where is he?" Justin asked impatiently.

As if in answer, Mr. McLean walked in. "Rodriguez, hey," he said.

"Um, Mr. McLean, I'm supposed to be having a meeting."

McLean just waved his hand in dismissal. "The teacher called in sick. He asked me to speak to you for him."

Justin sighed. "Fine. What's the big emergency meeting? And where's all of the other members?"

"Thing is, Rodriguez," Mr. McLean explained, "You're, um, the _only_ member of the glee club."

"This can't be!" Justin exclaimed in shock. "The glee club has always been so popular!"

"It really hasn't," McLean replied brutally. "Your teacher told me to tell you to find some new members, or else the club is axed. So, good luck with that!" McLean hustled off, eager to go to the teachers' lounge and catch up on some sleep.

"Well… this is unfortunate," Justin said to himself.

* * *

DJ and Geoff walked in to school together. "Man, no way!" Geoff exclaimed with a laugh. "Chef? A retired basketball player? No way!"

DJ nodded. "Man, I tell you it's true! He has trophies and medals and uniforms and everything. He used to be a big star!"

"And he just _offered_ to teach you how to play better?" Geoff asked in shock. "Without asking for anything in return?"

"Yeah, that's what happened," DJ answered. "Tomorrow after school is when we'll have our first session."

"That's insane," Geoff replied.

"No doubt." The two walked on for a little bit. "Hey, why couldn't you hang out last night?" DJ asked.

Geoff shrugged. "Nothing special. I was just giving this new girl a tour of the hood."

"What?!" DJ asked in shock. "Dude! You got a girl! You can't do things like that!"

"Chill, man," Geoff laughed, "It was nothing like that, trust me. She's just new to town is all. I was being friendly."

"Mhmm. Better be careful, Geoff. You're lucky to have Bridgette, so don't go doing something stupid now."

Geoff grinned at his friend. "Dude, relax. Me and Dakota are _just friends_. Got it? Just. Friends."

* * *

Getting to school, Duncan made his way down to the cafeteria, where they served breakfast before homeroom. He spotted Owen making his way through several bowls of cereal and pulled up a seat across from him. "Hey there, big guy," Duncan greeted.

Owen attempted to reply but instead just ended up spitting milk and cereal out of his mouth. Duncan retreated from the table in disgust. "Dude!"

Owen giggled. "Heh, sorry, Duncan! I'm just so hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Duncan grumbled. Looking around, he noticed a certain blonde moonchild sitting by herself. "Hey, is that Dawn?"

"Um, yeah, I think it is," Owen replied. "She spends a lot of mornings down here reading or something like that. If I was her, I'd get in on all of this cereal!"

"Mind if I invited her to join us?"

Owen grinned at his friend. "Oh, Duncan, you sly dog!"

Duncan kicked him underneath the table. "Chill out, man. She seems like a cool chick."

"I bet you want to get to that chick's eggs, huh? OW!" he exclaimed as Duncan kicked his shin again. "Sorry! I just can't help myself!"

"Hey, Dawn!" Duncan called over. The moonchild turned and smiled at the punk.

And he smiled, too.

* * *

Five minutes before the homeroom bell rang, Bridgette raced into school. Passing by the same empty classroom that Noah had, she saw Izzy there by herself, looking depressed. "Hey, what's wrong, Iz?" Bridgette asked, although she suspected that she already knew.

Izzy shook her head, fighting back tears. "Something bad happened last night, Bridgette." All the usual perkiness and excitement was lost from her voice, and she sounded dull and monotonous.

"What happened?"

"My… my mom found the bottle on my bed," she said, in a voice barely audible. "It was horrible. She freaked out. Her and my dad… they both freaked out. They yelled at me. And then they went through my phone and computer, and Bridgette things just got so bad. I've never seen my parents like that before."

Bridgette just sat there in silence. "So you're like… grounded?"

Izzy laughed dryly. "Oh, I wish! My phone and laptop were both taken away, I've got to wear a bracelet with a GPS tracker at all times, and they're taking me to and picking me up from school every day. I'm a prisoner, Bridgette."

"Wow…" Bridgette muttered.

Izzy wiped some tears from her eyes. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I was overdoing it a bit."

Bridgette made a quick moral decision. Just as she was about to tell Izzy that she left the bottle on her bed for her parents to discover, the homeroom bell rang. Izzy rose.

"I'll… I'll see you later, Bridgette."

And as the redhead walked away, Bridgette let a few tears cross her eyes. "What have I done…"

* * *

Gwen Cosgrove sat in the announcement booth; it was her job every homeroom to deliver the school day's announcements. A grinning Courtney passed her the list. "Here you go, Gwennie. Do a good job just like always!"

"Man, you are so fake, Courtney," Gwen replied. The president's face almost contorted in rage but she was able to calm herself; it was like this every morning.

"Have a nice school day!" Courtney said a little loudly before going off to do the rest of her duties.

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned on the microphone. "Good morning, Wawanakwa High. In today's announcements, the Glee Club is looking for new recruits…"

* * *

"... so everyone should go talk to some loser named Justin Rodriguez for information. What, principal? I'm just delivering the news..."

In homeroom, amidst the chatter and clatter, Trent looked across the room and met eyes with Zoey. She waved at him and quickly ripped out a piece of paper; writing something on it, she threw the note across the room where it landed perfectly on Trent's desk.

Trent looked at the note and began to open it up.

It said…

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit on the short side. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**So which storylines are you guys enjoying the most so far? And what stories would you like to see develop?**


	4. Cody Becomes Funny

Justin sat by himself at lunch eating a sandwich. "Man," he said to himself, "What am I going to do? They can't just cancel glee club…"

As if in answer, Harold approached the table and pulled out a chair. "Why, hello! You're Justin Rodriguez, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Um, yes," Justin replied cautiously. "But if you don't mind me, weird unattractive guy, I'm kind of hoping for a miracle."

"I've been called many things, but never a miracle!" Harold replied with a grin.

"Um… what are you talking about?"

"Why, gosh! Isn't it obvious?"

Justin shook his head. "Nerd, there is nothing obvious at all about this situation. Please tell me what you're talking about."

"I'm here to offer my mad skills to the glee club!"

Justin just stared at him, mouth agape. "Oh. Oh my god."

* * *

In gym, Scott was playing hockey with Lightning Thunderclap. Scott scored another goal, much to Lightning's shock. "Lightning cannot believe how good you are at this! How _do_ you do it?"

Scott grinned devilishly. "Practice, m brutish friend, practice."

"Well," Lightning offered, "Let Lightning tell you something! Lightning plays in a hockey league on the weekend. You should join up!"

"And what would possess you to think that I would ever want to join a hockey league on the weekend?" Scott replied bitingly.

"There's a cash money prize," Lighting answered in a sing-song voice.

"Man, count me in. Money is all I want. Money. More money. Some more money. Your money. My money. Real money. Counterfeit money. Monopoly money…"

"I hate to interrupt your money monologue," Lightning interrupted, "But, uh, I can trust you, right?"

"Right…" Scott answered cautiously.

Lightning nodded his head and grinned. "Alright, cool."

Scott eyed him. "Um… why, exactly, do you need to know if you can trust me?"

"You'll find out on the weekend," Lightning replied coyly. "Now, let Lightning try to whoop you again!"

* * *

In French, Beth sat with a stupid grin on her face. She was almost twitching in excitement! Finally, she would be getting revenge on Duncan Stevens!

The bell rang. Dawn looked around and called over to Owen. "Hey, where's Duncan?"

Owen shrugged and giggled. "Probably late again. Oh, he's so lighthearted and rebellious! Love that guy!"

Mr. McLean, substituting again, walked into class and looked around. "Pensky!" he called out. "Where's Stevens?"

Beth put an innocent smile on her face. "Oh, Mr. McLean, I have no idea where he could possibly have gone!" All was going to plan so far – Duncan would be especially late and receive a horrible detention!

Duncan, however, then walked in. "Sorry, teacher man," he called out to McLean as he made his way to his seat, "Some blonde girl tried to distract me but I asked her about her highlights and she just forgot all about everything else."

"Lindsay!" Beth muttered, pounding her desk.

McLean shook his head. "Stevens! I'm not going to put up with your delinquency and idiocy. Switch seats with Pensky so I can keep an eye on you."

Duncan shrugged as Beth took her stuff. Passing her, he commented, "Watch where you're going, four eyes…"

Beth shot him daggers with her eyes. As she sat in his seat, she muttered to herself, "Duncan Stevens, my revenge will be soon…"

And then the seat collapsed. Someone had used a wrench to unscrew all of the screws holding the chair together. Beth lay sprawled on the ground as everyone laughed at her.

Duncan grinned. "Sure did me a solid there Pensky!"

"I knew I was forgetting something…" Beth groaned. Her revenge sure wasn't going how she wanted.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were standing outside Bridgette's physics class, waiting for the bell. "Geoff, I'm really worried about Izzy," Bridgette muttered to him. "She just seems so… sad. Not even just sad, just… emotionless."

Geoff shrugged. "Babe, Izzy is one wild and crazy and chill girl. She'll get over this, no sweat."

"But Geoff, things were pretty intense with her parents," Bridgette went on. "I've never seen Izzy anywhere close to this before."

Geoff was about to reply, but the bell rang. Dakota swooped in out of nowhere and locked arms with Geoff. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Who was that?" Bridgette muttered impatiently to herself as Dakota whisked Geoff off down the hallway. They temporarily paused to talk to Noah, who passed Geoff a piece of paper, before they continued on.

Bridgette waited for Noah at the entrance to their class. "What was that about?" Bridgette asked suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips.

Noah waved her off. "Oh, just giving Geoff the list of girls he has to pimp out this week. I find the girls, he pimps them, we split the profit. It's a pretty good arrangement."

Bridgette laughed. "You'll tell me one day, Noah. You can't keep secrets from a girl like me."

"It's worked for pretty much our entire lives," Noah replied as the two walked in to class. Noah and Bridgette had been going to the same schools since their mommy-and-me-classes.

Bridgette laughed again. "Noah, you always were a funny one."

"Really? I just thought I was a sarcastic ass. But that works too."

As they entered the room, Mr. McLean looked up from his attendance sheet. "Romalotti! Kumar! You two just so happen to be late."

"Thanks for the newsletter, genius," Noah commented as he took his seat.

McLean pointed to him. "Detention!" As Noah shrugged and Bridgette chuckled, McLean rose from the desk. "Put your homework on your desk!"

As he approached the desk of a solemn Izzy, he shook his head. "Adamson, you haven't handed in homework in like… a really long time. Seriously. A really long time. So I think I'll just skip you."

"But I have it," Izzy pointed out emotionlessly, staring blankly ahead.

McLean looked it over and shrugged. "Works for me."

"Izzy doesn't do physics homework," Bridgette whispered over to Noah. "This is so weird."

"Whatever happened to her shook her up bad," Noah agreed. And it was in that moment that Bridgette resolved to make things right for her friend.

* * *

Sitting in Trigonometry with Tyler, Trent went to take a book out from his backpack. In the process, a note he'd been concealing fell out. Grinning, Tyler snatched it up before Trent could retrieve it.

"_Trent_," Tyler began to read.

"Dude!" Trent exclaimed, clawing at the note. "Give it back, man!"

Tyler pulled it out of his reach. "No way, Trent!" He read on. "_I know things have been a bit on edge since the kiss. Or, um, the multiple kisses. But hey, I really want to talk about it. There's a lot to talk about. So today after school, let's talk._"

Trent glared at him. "Is there any privacy at all, man?"

"Not when it comes to you and girls, man. No boundaries exist."

Mike, sitting at the seat in front of Tyler, perked his ears up. "So Trent and a girl, huh?" he muttered to himself. After a sharp intake of breath, he added, "That's your girl, boy! You can't let this hippie musician just trounce all over your woman!"

"But I don't know… me and Zoey are done."

"It's not over until it's over, boy! If you can't have her, mister hippie over there certainly can't!"

"He certainly can't," Mike agreed with himself.

* * *

Cody sat alone in the bathroom taking a nap. Waking up, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, you guys! Yeah. Whatever. Wake me up when you can deliver a quality storyline!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been swamped with school. But there's a hurricane tearing things asunder so I should have some time to make another update soon!**


End file.
